tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas
Rheneas *'Number': 2 *'Built': 1866 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1866 Rheneas is a narrow gauge tank engine. Bio Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings and Co. at Whitehaven and arrived on the Skarloey Railway sometime around 1866. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful, and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide. Rheneas literally saved the railway by keeping service through through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1950, Skarloey was in need of repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line. He managed to pull a full train home one rainy day despite jammed valve gear, and thus was rewarded with an overhaul. His overhaul took place in 1961 and was returned to the Skarloey Railway soon after. Rheneas returned to service in 2002 after an overhaul that was started in 1999. Persona In the fourth season, Rheneas is happy and cheerful, but because of his age, he often breaks down. From the ninth season, Rheneas has become somewhat immature and reckless, such as when he decided to take the dinosaur skeleton on his own and took part in the race with Freddie. However, Rheneas has been kind and helpful as when he decided to take Skarloey's coal trucks to the Wharf as a surprise for him. Despite the fact that the coal trucks went missing thanks to Peter Sam, the gallant little engine was able to give Skarloey a much needed rest. Likewise, Rheneas helped Skarloey when he got stuck in Percival Pond with the puppet show special. Basis Rheneas is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch. Livery In the Railway Series Rheneas is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted vermillion with gold and black lining. For unknown reasons he is colored a reddish pink in all merchandise ranges, except the Bandai Tecs range. Appearances In the television series, Rheneas has appeared in: * Season 4 - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty (cameo), Four Little Engines (does not speak), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (does not speak), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Special Funnel (cameo), Steamroller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (does not speak), Gallant Old Engine, and Fish (cameo) * Season 5 - Bye George!, Toby's Discovery (cameo), and Rusty and the Boulder * Season 6 - Dunkin' Duncan, Rusty Saves the Day (does not speak), and Faulty Whistles * Season 7 - The Old Bridge, The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (cameo), Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant (cameo), The Grand Opening (cameo), and Trusty Rusty (cameo) * Season 9 - Tuneful Toots (does not speak), Rheneas and the Dinosaur, The Magic Lamp (cameo), and Skarloey the Brave * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo), Duncan Drops a Clanger, Fearless Freddie, Which Way Now? (cameo), Wharf and Peace, and Missing Trucks * Season 11 - Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Sir Handel in Charge (cameo), Cool Truckings (cameo), Skarloey Storms Through, and Wash Behind Your Buffers * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel (cameo), The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (cameo), The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You * The Great Discovery (does not speak) Trivia * In New Little Engine Rheneas is depicted as an 0-4-2. * His name is Sudric for "Divided waterfall". * In the French adaptation of the television series, Rheneas is called "Philéas". Merchandising * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued in three-pack with rock cars and Rheneas and the Roller Coaster set with shocked face) * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs Gallery Image:Rheneastrain.jpg|Rheneas in New Little Engine File:ABadDayforSirHandel14.png|Rheneas in A Bad Day for Sir Handel Image:Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas in the seventh season File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.jpg Image:Rheneaspromo.jpg File:FaultyWhistles13.jpg|Rheneas in Season 6 Image:Rheneas3.png‎|Rheneas' old Season 4 model Image:RheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the dinosaur File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.jpg|Rheneas in Season 9 Image:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with Sir Handel's face Image:RheneasERTL.jpg|ERTL Rheneas File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Take-Along Rheneas File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRheneas.jpg|Wooden Rheneas File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Wind-up Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|TrackMaster Rheneas File:RheneasStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Rheneas's story library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines